


Marked Up

by seoxuxi



Series: Family Chaos [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Johnny’s always wanted to have sex in his childhood bedroom, M/M, Marking, Smut, for the sake of this fic Mark grew up in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoxuxi/pseuds/seoxuxi
Summary: (A Spin-off of my Hurried Kisses Markhei AU — based on the flashback in the fic)Johnny finally takes Yuta home to Chicago over Christmas break to see where he grew up before moving to Korea.It also gives Johnny an excuse to fulfil one of his fantasies.





	Marked Up

Johnny could feel Yuta buzzing next to him.

He looked down at the boy beside him who was fiddling with the rings on his fingers, white face mask pulled up to cover the lower half of his face and eyes wandering around the airport. His blue suitcase was sat beside him as they waited in the line to check in.

Johnny reached over to grab the youngers hands and stop the fiddling, “Yuta…”

Yuta’s head snapped up to look at Johnny who smiled gently.

“Nervous?”

Yuta shook his head, “Excited. I’ve never been to America. Only Japan and Korea.”

Johnny laughed, reaching a hand up to pull Yuta’s mask down under his chin and press a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m sure you’ll love it there. I’ll take you to all my favourite places growing up.”

“Really? I can’t wait.” The Japanese male’s eyes lit up, a grin spreading across his face and unconsciously making Johnny’s smile widen as well. He loved seeing his boyfriend so excited.

“Yuta, baby. We’re here.” Johnny gently shook his boyfriend’s shoulder, causing the younger to slowly open his eyes, lids drooping blearily.

Johnny smiled at Yuta’s sleepy state and moved to brush the bangs out of his eyes, “Hey sleepyhead, we’re finally in Chicago.”

Yuta perked up slightly and leaned to look at the window. The sky was a bright blue, and he could almost feel the warmth from the sun already.

They both gathered their bags from the overhead lockers and made their way off the plane and out of the airport. Johnny hailed a cab, managing to squeeze himself and Yuta, as well as his brother Mark and Mark’s boyfriend Yukhei into the small space.

Johnny and Mark had both agreed earlier in the year that they should bring their boyfriends back to America with them over Christmas break to meet their parents and see where they grew up.

They sat through the car ride, Yukhei chatting animatedly to Mark from the front seat while Johnny told Yuta all his plans for their holiday, where he wanted to take him and asking what sort of things Yuta wanted to do since it was his first time there.

Half an hour later and they were pulling up in front of Johnny and Mark’s childhood home. It wasn’t super fancy or big, although it did have a second floor. More the perfect size for a family of four to live in close comfort. The front yard was neat, with gardens full of various bushes and flowers running around the edge.

As soon as the door opened, Johnny and Mark were being pulled into a tight hug by their mother.

“Oh, I’ve missed you both so much. It’s been so long since you last visited!” She cried before her gaze landed on Yuta and Yukhei, who were both stood awkwardly behind their boyfriends, “and this of course must be Yuta and Yukhei. It’s so nice to finally meet you both!”

She stepped forward and hugged the both of them as well, leaving Johnny and Mark to laugh at their boyfriend’s surprised expressions.

After all the introductions were finished, Johnny and Mark’s mother ushered them inside. The house had already been decorated for Christmas and gave off a very cozy vibe.

Johnny turned to Yuta, “want to go upstairs? I’ll show you my bedroom.”

The Japanese boy nodded excitedly and let Johnny lead him upstairs and down the hall until they reached the furthest door on the left. Johnny swung the door open, revealing a small-ish room. There was a double bed tucked into the corner of the room, and a desk against the wall opposite it. A small set of shelves at the end of the bed held a selection of books and other assorted items. There was still a handful of old posters that Johnny had left behind plastered to the walls, including ones from various bands and a big NASA one above the desk.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Johnny joked as he wandered over, plopping down on the bed.

Yuta smiled as he looked around the room, “it’s cute. Very you.” Johnny laughed.

Johnny showed Yuta around the rest of the house, recounting stories of his childhood there until his mother called them all for dinner.

Johnny and Mark’s parents spent dinner catching up with their sons, asking them about their studies and life back in Korea. They soon switched their focus to Yuta and Yukhei, asking them everything from what they studied at university to their hometowns back in Japan and Hong Kong, and how they had met Johnny and Mark.

Both Yuta and Yukhei quickly won over Johnny and Mark’s parents, exuding their natural charm that never fails to draw people in.

“Goodnight. Thank you for dinner, it was great.” Yuta thanked Johnny’s mother, who waved it off, instead telling them to go get a good night’s rest after their long flight.

When they reached Johnny’s room, Yuta wandered over to look at the polaroids stuck to the wall next to the desk as his boyfriend changed into fresh clothes.

“You were cute as a kid.” Yuta grinned as he looked at a particular photo of the older male. It showed a 12-year-old Johnny standing next to an 8-year-old Mark, grinning as he wrapped one arm around Mark’s shoulders and the other holding up a peace sign. Johnny still had some of his baby fat, and his body hadn’t started to fill out properly yet, making him look all thin limbs and bony angles.

Yuta felt Johnny’s large hands come to wrap around his waist, “are you saying I’m not cute anymore?” he asked, and Yuta could hear the pout in his voice.

The Japanese boy turned in Johnny’s arms to stare up at him, “You’re still cute of course.”

“Is that so?” Johnny raised an eyebrow at him, “then…”

He leant down, pressing his lips to Yuta’s, who closed his eyes and hummed contentedly.

Johnny moved his lips against Yuta’s at a slow pace, tasting the sweetness of the tea the younger had drunk after dinner.

Johnny broke the kiss after a few seconds but remained close to Yuta. The Japanese boy took the initiative this time and returned the kiss. It became more heated this time and Yuta quickly parted his lips when he felt Johnny run his tongue along them.

Yuta moaned quietly into Johnny’s mouth when he felt the elder’s hands come to grip his ass, bringing their bodies closer.

“Fuck, Johnny,” Yuta muttered when the older finally separated their lips and kissed across his jaw and neck instead.

“You know…I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have sex in my childhood bedroom.” Johnny murmured against Yuta’s neck, making the younger boy laugh.

“Well I guess we can find out.”

Yuta brought Johnny’s face back up and crushed his lips against the others, kissing him greedily and nipping at his lower lip. He grabbed Johnny by the hips and guided him back towards the bed.

He gently pushed Johnny down on to the bed and crawled on top of him to straddle his hips. He was quick to grab the hem of Johnny’ shirt, pulling it up and over his head to reveal smooth expanses of skin and toned muscle before removing his own shirt.

Yuta leant forward, connecting his lips to Johnny’s neck and sucking a dark mark into the skin. He could feel Johnny starting to squirm under him, breathing picking up as Yuta worked his mouth all over his torso, licking, sucking and biting on the skin and leaving a trail of bruises in his wake. He subtly ground his hips down a few times, making Johnny groan beneath him.

He glanced up at Johnny when he reached the waistband of the elder’s shorts, seeking permission, and Johnny nodded hurriedly.

Yuta got rid of the shorts and then his boxers, revealing Johnny’s cock, already hard and leaking.

He collected everything on his tongue by dragging it from the base up to the tip, flicking at the head briefly. He looked straight at Johnny and licked his lips teasingly.

“Yuta…fuck” Johnny moaned at the sight, head falling back onto the pillows, and Yuta grinned.

Johnny nearly choked when he felt lips wrapping around his cock, sucking on it and tongue swirling around it. He forced his eyes open and looked back down at Yuta just in time to see him start to bob his head up and down slowly. His eyes were hooded, and pupils blown wide, his cheeks flushed prettily, and his lips looked even more sinful wrapped around Johnny’s cock.

Yuta makes it seem easy, lips sealed around the base of Johnny’s dick, tongue flat against the underside as he moves, sliding back with a slick sound and then sinking down onto him once more. Johnny’s hips jerk up when Yuta swallows around him, making the younger gag a little and bring his hands up to press Johnny’s hips into the mattress to stop him from moving.

“Shit, baby, stop,” Johnny hissed when he felt that familiar warmth in his gut, “Don’t wanna come like this.”

Yuta pulled off him with a lewd sound and Johnny grabbed him, pulling him up into a messy kiss, a mix of saliva and pre-come that he should have found gross but didn’t.

Johnny moved to flip them over so Yuta was underneath him and continued kissing him lazily, reaching out to grab something as he did. Yuta heard the familiar click of a bottle and shivered seconds later as he felt a wet finger prodding at his rim.

“Good?” Johnny asked, and Yuta nodded eagerly, pulling him down for another kiss as Johnny slowly pushed the first finger in. Yuta gasped against his mouth and let out a low moan as the older pushed the finger inside down to the knuckle. He gave the Japanese male a bit to adjust before he started squirming, giving Johnny the signal to start moving and pumping it in and out slowly.

“Johnny, m-more…please.” Yuta whined, and Johnny complied, slipping a second finger in alongside the first. He continued pushing them in and out at a slightly faster pace, breathy noises falling from between Yuta’s lips as he did.

The younger after a minute began fuck into Johnny’s fingers needily, prompting Johnny to add a third. He curled and split his fingers, working Yuta open until he was gasping and moaning beneath him with every brush of his prostate.

Yuta lets out a loud whine when Johnny withdraws his fingers, making the taller quickly lean down and press his lips against Yuta’s, “you got to keep quiet baby. Don’t want everyone to know what we’re doing right?”

Yuta shakes his head frantically, and Johnny smiles and presses one more soft kiss to Yuta’s lips.

“Turn over for me?” Johnny asks, and Yuta’s immediately rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow there.

Johnny kisses down Yuta’s back slowly, using one hand to support himself as the other wraps around Yuta’s waist and lift his hips up.

He feels Johnny shift back away from him for a moment, the familiar sound of the lube bottle being opened again as Johnny slicks himself up, and soon Yuta can feel the familiar press of Johnny’s cock against his ass.

He buries his face further into the pillow to muffle his moans as Johnny pushes into him. He gives Yuta a moment to adjust once he’s fully inside but soon Yuta’s pushing back against Johnny and the older boy grips his hips tighter.

“Gonna make you feel good okay baby?” Johnny’s mumbling, and he can feel Yuta shudder as he nods into the pillow.

“P-please Johnny, please m-mo—”

Yuta’s reply is cut off as Johnny pulls back and pushes back in. He set a slow pace, rolling his hips carefully as Yuta continues to let out a series of breathy moans.

“Fuck, Johnny…yes.” The Japanese male gasps as Johnny finds the perfect angle to brush against his prostate with every roll of his hips.

Johnny leans forward, entwining one of his hands over the top of Yuta’s and mouthing at the pale skin of his shoulder.

He could feel Yuta begin to rock back into his thrusts and brought his other hand around to wrap around the younger’s cock, causing him to let out a choked gasp.

Small whines continued to leave Yuta’s lips as Johnny stroked him in time with the movement of his hips. Yuta could feel the heat building up inside him, the hand not twined with Johnny’s grabbing at the sheets by his head.

“Johnny, ‘m close. Gonna come.” He mumbled, and the older pressed another sloppy kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I know Yu. Come for me.”

Johnny continues to move inside of him and jerk him off, and soon Yuta’s gasping loudly as his orgasm hits him, back arching prettily as he comes and high-pitched whine tumbling from parted lips.

Johnny works him through it, his own movements becoming unsteady as he nears his peak. A few more rolls of his hips and a string of curses muttered against the skin of Yuta’s back, and he’s coming deep inside Yuta.

They’re both breathing heavily as Johnny pulls out, rolling onto his side and pulling Yuta with him.

“Johnny, we’re all gross.” The younger boy whines, feeling the come leaking down his thighs and on the sheets beneath them, and Johnny chuckles at him.

“We can just clean it up tomorrow. I’m too tired now. Just wanna cuddle with you.” He yawns and wraps his arms further around Yuta’s waist, planting a soft kiss in his blonde hair and tucking him under his chin.

He hears Yuta mutter a “fine” into his chest.

“Ah…you finally got to fulfil your fantasy. Having sex in your childhood bedroom.” Yuta laughed a little.

He grinned down at his boyfriend, “I did. It was just as great as I imagined too.”

Yuta rolled his eyes before settling back into Johnny’s arms, and Johnny feeling his eyes drift close, the heaviness of his limbs from their long day and the warmth from Yuta’s body lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

Johnny wandered out of the bathroom the next morning after cleaning himself up from the previous night, fresh boxers and shorts on and top bare in light of the Chicago summer heat already warming up the house. He glanced into his bedroom where Yuta was still asleep. The Japanese boy wasn’t as used to dealing with jetlag as Johnny, so he chose to just let him sleep it off instead.

He made his way downstairs towards the kitchen, noting that his parents must have already gone out and left the two couples at home to do their own thing. When he walked in, he saw Yukhei sitting at one end of the dining table, Mark perched on his lap (both still in sleep clothes) as Yukhei fed him bits of food from the plate in front of them.

“Morning. Get a good sleep?” He asked, making the other two look up suddenly.

Yukhei immediately choked on whatever he was eating, hands slipping away from Mark’s hips and thighs where he had been keeping him steady on his lap in favour of hitting his chest with one and grabbing his glass of juice with the other. Mark, who had nearly slipped off his boyfriend’s lap in the sudden upheaval until he had wrapped his arms around the older boy’s neck was now staring, slightly wide-eyed, at Johnny, or rather, Johnny’s bare torso.

Johnny gave them both a confused look before glancing down at himself.

“Oh…yeah, I forgot about that.”

The marks Yuta had left behind all across his stomach, chest, and neck had bloomed in various shades of red and purple overnight.

“I can’t believe you two! Really? Right across from Yukhei and I? You’re so gross.” Mark complained, whining like a child.

Johnny just shrugged, choosing to go over and drop two slices of bread into the toaster instead rather than listen to Mark call him out.

A few minutes later Yuta’s voice reached his ears, “What’s all the commotion Mark?”

Johnny turned to his boyfriend who stood in the kitchen doorway, freshly showered with a fresh change of clothes on and one hand rubbing a towel over his damp hair. He made his way over to Johnny who pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“You and Johnny! You really went and had sex right across the hall from us!” Mark screeched, and Yuta could feel the vibrations from Johnny laughing against his back.

“Sorry Mark. Feel free to get payback tonight though.” He laughed, and Mark and Yukhei both flushed red at the underlying message, Mark choosing to just go back to his food instead of dealing with a now teasing Yuta.

He turned around in Johnny’s arms to look up at the older boy, who was smiling fondly at him, “good morning baby.”

“Good morning.” Yuta murmured back, reaching up to pull Johnny down for a slow kiss, ignoring Mark’s indignant shouts of “stop being gross” from the background.

Johnny was glad he brought Yuta with him this year.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually suggested by someone on Hurried Kisses and I hadn’t thought of doing a spin-off until then but I loved the idea so here we are.
> 
> Come find me on Twitter  
> @taeilsyoungho


End file.
